Rendezvous: English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 106: Rendezvous, the eleventh episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the 106th episode of Code Lyoko. Subtitles/Transcript 01:59 *Jeremie: Aelita? There's an activated tower on Lyoko! X.A.N.A.'s attacking. Ulrich? You've both got to come right now! There's an activated tower on Lyoko. *Jeremie: X.A.N.A.'s attacking. *Ulrich: Okay, we're coming. Come on, wake up, dormouse! We have an emergency. *Odd: Another minute please... *Jeremie: Yumi, see you in the lab, okay? And tell William. Oh, and be careful, there's probably a specter around. See ya. Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, William... Good. 02:42 *Yumi: It's alright, the way is clear. *William: Shh! We're going to get spotted! *Yumi: By whom this time? *William: I'm talking about a specter, not... Watch out! I can't believe it. Jim doing Tai Chi... *Yumi: I don't think specters are fond of that. 03:13 *Aelita: What's this? Confidential. If you want to find out more about your parents, let's meet in the chapel now! 03:33 *Jeremie: This attack from X.A.N.A. is very unusual. *Odd: You said it, Einstein. Attacking at such a time is not human! *Jeremie: It's not using one, but two towers. They seem to alternate with each other. Probably to prevent you from deactivating them. *Yumi: X.A.N.A. is not stupid. If a tower is not active, then you can't enter it! *Jeremie: Fortunately, I could find moments when they're active at the same time. But those don't last long. *William: You mean they can be deactivated only at those moments? *Jeremie: Exactly. I can see only one solution: split up the team. *Ulrich: Two in the mountain sector and two in the desert, right? *Odd: Wait, we're only four, someone is missing! Where's Aelita?! *Jeremie: I'll call her back. But don't wait for her. You've got to go now! *Aelita: Yes, Jeremie? No, don't worry, I'm coming! *Jeremy: Hurry up, okay? X.A.N.A. is doing a kind of weird attack! I fear there are several specters around. *Aelita: I'll be careful, I promise! That's it! Vitis and Lys, my father's favorite flowers. *Laura: Hi! I heard your cell phone. Is anything going on? *Aelita: Yes, there's an attack! *Laura: And why didn't anyone tell me about it? *Aelita: Take it easy, Laura. Did you look at a clock? Jeremie certainly forgot. *Laura: Can I come with you to the lab? *Aelita: Go. I've got to do something first. *Laura: Okay, see you there. *Ulrich: Hey, how about we team up? *Yumi: Okay. *Odd: And what about me? I stink, eh? *Jeremie: Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Ulrich. *Odd: Looks like you're stuck with me, pal. *Jeremie: I'll start the virtualization. Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Ulrich. Virtualization. Yumi, Ulrich? Here is the Overwing and the Overbike. *Yumi: Are you okay, Ulrich? Did you hear something? *Ulrich: Yes, silence. It makes you feel so well... *Yumi: Don't you think you're being a bit harsh with Odd? He looks so stressed... *Ulrich: I'd rather say he's so annoying! Come on, let's go, I feel zen enough now. *Jeremie: Your tower is to the north-north-east. *Yumi: Okay, here we go. *Jeremie: I'll take care of Odd and William now and send them to the other tower. Scanner: Odd. Scanner: William. Virtualization. 06:35 *Jeremie: Just a minute, I need to upgrade the Overboard. *William: Okay, we'll start walking then. *Odd: Tell me, did you think of what will happen when we have no more codes? *William: First, I don't have any codes! Second, when you're here, just forget about your little worries and problems, okay?! And, finally, I need an efficient teammate, not a chatterbox! *Odd: Me, a chatterbox?! *William: In case you didn't notice, this mission is not going to be a piece of cake! You've got to be good for once. Is that too much to ask? *Odd: For once? What do you mean? I rock every time! 07:37 *Jeremie: Odd, here's your Overboard. It has been upgraded and is ready for action! *Odd: Mhh, maybe I should teach you how to use it? *William: What? *Odd: Give it a thought: When I lose all of my codes, I might feel so weak that I won't be able to go to Lyoko anymore. *William: So what? *Odd: In that case, somebody could use my Overboard. *William: Hmm. *Odd: Wait, not only my Overboard! All the rest, too! I could give my console to Ulrich, and my dirty clothes to Yumi. She'll know what to do with them. And for Aelita... uhh... *William: In life, there are those who talk and those who act! *Jeremie: What are you doing guys? Let me remind you that the tower is to the south, straight ahead of you. *Odd: Ahh! Hey William, wait for me! You've got to explain how you could do that! Two Blocks at once! 08:40 *Laura: Hi Jeremie. *Jeremie: Laura? But who asked you to... *Laura: Aelita. Looks like you forgot to call me. *Jeremie: I didn't put you on my emergency list yet, sorry. But what is Aelita doing? Why isn't she with you? *Laura: I don't know... She seemed strange. She told me she had something to do. 09:04 *Aelita: Anybody here? Hello, anybody here?! *Aelita's Mom (Specter): Here, Aelita. *Aelita: Who are you? *Jeremie: You left here alone?! *Laura: Hey! Calm down, Jeremy. I came here to help, not to get told off. *Jeremie: Sorry. But you know, the others are on Lyoko. If a specter finds her, how will she defend herself?! *Laura: Bring Ulrich back, he'll go and protect her. *Jeremie: Not possible. X.A.N.A. is doing a special attack, and I need everyone on Lyoko. I'm stuck here. Unless... You could take control here. *Laura: Me? *Jeremie: I need to know if Aelita is alright. So could you take my place? *Laura: Thanks Jeremie. You won't regret it. I don't believe it... I'm in charge of a quantum supercomputer! *Yumi: I hope it's not crowded with creatures over here. We'd better not take too long. *Ulrich: Look! The tower keeps activating and deactivating. *Yumi: So how do we do it? How can we knoe when both towers are activated at the same time? *Yumi: What do you think, Jeremie? *Laura: I think I have no idea... *Ulrich: Eh? Laura? But what are you doing here? Where's Jeremie?! *Laura: I replaced him at a moment's notice. He was worried about Aelita, he went to find her, and left me in charge. *Ulrich: I'm really surprised he let you take his place. *Laura: He did it, though. So, if I get it right, I have to help you deactivate these darn blinking towers? *Ulrich: Right! *Yumi: Ulrich! *Laura: The first thing to do is to synchronize with the others. *Ulrich: Get ready! *Laura: Odd, William? Can you hear me? *William: Yes, Laura, actually we've been hearing you from the beginning. *Odd: I find it strange to here her voice instead of Jeremie's... *Laura: So tell me, amateurish guys, is it blinking for you too? *Odd: Hey, I'm not an amateur! *William: Yes, it's blinking too. Quite strangely, by the way. *Odd: I'd be surprised if she could solve such a difficult problem. She's really not as good as Jeremie. *William: Let's go there and we'll find out! *Odd: I changed my mind. Yumi will have my Overboard and you'll get my dirty clothes! 11:55 *Jeremy: Aelita? Sorry, but this is an emergency! Password... Bingo! "Let's meet in the chapel." Oh no, Aelita! *Aelita's Mom (Specter): You were so cheerful when you were a kid... You always had your doll with you. Can you remember? You loved the smell of flowers. You were so sad in the winter when they were gone. *Jim: What was that? *Jeremie: Laura? X.A.N.A. set a trap for Aelita. You've got to deactivate the towers. Quickly. *Laura: Okay. I just had Jeremie on the phone. Aelita is in danger. She's X.A.N.A.'s target. *Ulrich: We've got to take action. But what's your idea for the towers? *Laura: I have a plan, but first, I need to check some things. Give me a minute. *Yumi: They're changing too fast! I can't see when we can enter! *Ulrich: Come on, we've got to try! *Laura: X.A.N.A. is an Artificial Intelligence. Artificial Intelligences are logical. There must be a pattern, Some sort of repetitive sequence with the "on" and "off" states of the towers! *Aelita's Mom (Specter): And your smile when you were sleeping in the grass, it was so sweet... I remember, your hair was moved by the wind. I caressed them with my fingertips. I was so afraid to wake you up... *Aelita: It's not possible... Mom? *Laura: Hey guys, there is a pattern! *Odd: I don't get it, Mrs. Einstein. What's your plan in an understandable language?! *Laura: Wait, I need to figure out the pattern first. *Odd: I won't just stand here waiting for X.A.N.A. to turn Aelita into a vegetable. Here I go! *William: Come here. *When I told you to act instead of talking, I didn't mean to rush in without any thinking! *Odd: You're never satisfied... *William: For example: I'll have your Overboard. It's not that bad after all. *Odd: You're kidding me, I know you'll never use it... And it's too late anyway; I changed my mind, I'll keep it. *William: Haha! It's a pity. *Odd: Right on the mark! 16:03 *Jeremie: It's a specter, Aelita! A specter! *Aelita: Stop it, what are you doing?! *Jeremie: You flung yourself at a specter, Aelita! *Ulrich: Watch out, Yumi! *Yumi: Hurry up, Laura! We're under attack! *Laura: 2... 3... 5... 7... 11. That's it! I figured out the pattern! X.A.N.A. is using prime numbers, you know: 2, 3, 5, 7, 11. *Odd: Uhh... Not sure that we follow you. *Laura: X.A.N.A. activates one tower, then the other, One plus one makes 2, okay? Then it turns off both towers for a second, and switches tower one "on", then tower two, then tower one again. That makes 3 switches. And so on until 11 switches. And here comes the interesting part. After 11 switches, it restarts the whole sequence and keeps both towers activated for a few seconds. It gives you just enough time to sneak into them. *Odd: Amazing! Laura, I'm really impressed by this one, you managed to do better than Einstein! *Laura: Thanks, Odd. You're going to have a small window of 13 seconds! You'll have to be in perfect sync in order to make it! *Jeremie: And I saw X.A.N.A.'s sign in her eyes. What proof do you need more? *Aelita: You're lying. It's my mother, I'm sure of it! If she was a specter, why didn't she chase me when you dragged me outside?! And when she touched me, I should have felt something, a side effect as usual. I didn't feel any different! I didn't feel anything! *Jeremie: I don't know what to tell you, Aelita. This specter is different form the others. *Aelita: Or you're talking nonsense. You want to prevent me from seeing her again? If our friendship matters to you, then you'll let me go back to her. *Jeremie: No way. Hey, wait! *Laura: 5... 7... 11... Go, go, go! *Ulrich: Rush, don't pay attention to me! *Odd: Hey! *William: Now, I'll take care of you! *Aelita's Mom (Specter): My darling, where have you been? Come! *Jeremie: Aelita! No! *Aelita: Mom? It's all your fault, I hate you. *Jeremie: It wasn't your mother, Aelita. It was a specter. X.A.N.A. is a fearsome opponent. He sets traps for us. It uses our most secret pains for that. But you're not alone, You can count on me. And the others. And you know what X.A.N.A. is just a program, it can make mistakes. We're going to beat it for good. I promise you that. 21:27 *Jeremie: You lost a lot of codes. With this attack, X.A.N.A. has now 80% of its power. That's bad, very bad! Another 20% and it will take control over the network! *Aelita: I suck. I was so stupid. *Odd: It's not your fault. You really thought it was your mother. *Aelita: No it was my fault. *Yumi: It could have happened to any of us, you know! *Ulrich: Don't worry. We're with you, you're not alone. *Aelita: I'm sorry. I've been so nasty to you. *Jeremie: Don't worry. *Aelita: Laura! Thank you! Category:Season 5 Category:English Subtitles Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Subtitles Category:Rendezvous